Operation TRAP
by Venator77
Summary: Frederic and Fanny had been going steady for a few months with no end in sight to their relationship. But Patton aims to change that by imprisoning both in cyberspace. Can the couple escape? Can Patton be stopped? (Warning: Bad!Patton, Sporadic Updates) Sequel to Operation S.L.I.C.E.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

 **Summary –** Frederic and Fanny had been going steady for a few months with no end in sight to their relationship. But Patton aims to change that by imprisoning both in cyberspace. Can the couple escape? Can Patton be stopped? (Warning: Bad!Patton) Sequel to Operation S.L.I.C.E.

-o0o-

Loading transmission…

… Loading Operation T.R.A.P.

True

Relationships

Always

Persevere

-o0o-

It was a normal evening at Lime Rickey's as Fanny and Frederic me for their daily rounds of root beer. Fanny completed her routine decommissioning jobs while Frederic came back from a sabotage mission in India.

"Die explosion vas massive." Frederic said, going into detail about his mission. "Pieces of burned brussels sprouts rained down like der vegetable factories in World War II. Eet vas glorious."

"Remember Numbuh 363, the Supreme Leader's younger brother?" Fanny asked. "'e still believes that Sector Z are pretendin' to act normal and are actually still delightful."

"What happened?"

"That little idiot boy tried to fight all of them at once, without anyone to help. The fight was over in ten seconds flat." Fanny said. "Numbuh 0.3 took care of him right and propah with that umbrella of hers. Aye've hear 363 'as trouble sittin' down."

Both operatives laughed.

"When will he ever learn?" Frederic said. "He nonstop tried to get mich to decommission Numbuh 1."

"Like aye'd ever try that again. When aye tried to bring him in, he managed to defeat all of us and stop Numbuh 274 from destroying the Moonbase. It was not me greatest moment." Fanny said.

"Does Numbuh 363 know of Numbuh 1's relationship with the Supreme Leader?" Frederic asked.

"Surprisingly no. It's been three months and he doesn't know anything." Fanny said.

Frederic grinned evilly.

"Let's tell him. Die reaction vill be hilarious." Frederic suggested. Fanny nodded eagerly and the couple rushed away.

-o0o-

Nigel and Rachel took a few days off of their duties for a romantic getaway to Sector J. Their relationship, like Frederic and Fanny's, also thrived since they got together. Nigel and Rachel had just left the beach when Rachel's communicator alerted her to an incoming transmission. It was Harvey and he was upset.

"Rachel! How could you!? How could you date Numbuh 1 when you know that I hate him!?" The young boy whined.

"Why did you wait until now to complain? We've been dating for three months." Rachel said.

"WHAT! Rachel!" Harvey whined some more. Rachel, already getting tired with Harvey, decides to end the discussion.

"Harvey, accept the fact that Nigel and I are dating. If you don't, I'm sure Numbuh 83 would be happy to replace you as the leader of Sector W. Your behavior is not befitting of a Sector Leader." Rachel said sternly.

"But sis—"

"No buts! Suck it up or give it up."

Harvey grumbled and hung up. Rachel sighed in exasperation as Nigel looked amused.

"Brothers." Rachel said, shaking her head in disappointment. "First the fight and now this…"

"Perhaps giving your brother the post as Sector Leader wasn't the best idea." Nigel said.

"He still holds the KND's greatest mission success rate." Rachel pointed out. Nigel shrugged.

"Do you want to go grab some smoothies?" He asked.

"Sure."

-o0o-

Fanny and Frederic were laughing as they flew down to Fanny's home in Virginia.

"Die look on his face vas priceless!" Frederic said in fits of laughter.

"Aye agree." Fanny replied. They landed in a secluded area nearby and disembarked.

"How's du father?" Frederic asked. "Has decommissioning done him any gut?"

"Moi father's fine." Fanny said. "He acts like any normal father and doesn't do anything evil. Honestly, aye'm glad he's been decommissioned because we spend more time together when possible. But he still tries to give the boys haircuts every now and then."

Just before they entered the house, a transmission alerted the operatives. It was Patton and he looked like he was in trouble.

"Help! I'm pinned down in Chester's lab. I need you two to help!" He said.

"Ve're on our way." Frederic said. "Let's go Fanny. We haff to save him."

"All right." Fanny said a little disdainfully. The couple reentered their ship and blasted off to the lab.

-o0o-

It was eerily quiet when the couple reached Chester's lab. Neither Numbuh 60 nor Chester were in sight. Ahead, there was a large portal-like device towering over the KND operatives, a light shade of turquoise glowing from its frame. It reminded Frederic of pixels from a video game.

"Was ist das?" He said. "Eet looks like ein portal."

Suddenly, Patton emerged from the shadows with an old shirt soaked in chloroform. He swiftly put the shirt over Fanny's mouth and nose, who attempted to free herself from his grasp before succumbing to the drug's hold.

"Hey! Vhat are you doing?!" Frederic protested. But a sharp blow to the head dropped Frederic in an instant, the rattling of the impact on his helmet dazing him.

"Thank you for your help, Chester." Patton said as he picked up Fanny.

"Anytime, given you pay me." Chester replied. "The test subjects you have brought me will be perfect for my new video game immersion portal."

"After I go in, kick this waste of space in." Patton said with a sneer to the Swiss boy.

"Can do." Chester replied. Patton entered the portal and disappeared into its depths, Fanny in tow. Chester picked up Frederic and threw him in.

-o0o-

Frederic tumbled through the warp before everything went black. He fell down for a few more feet before landing in a patch of grass amongst the darkness. It was silent in this place and there was nothing but this patch of grass and a stone archway ahead.

Frederic groaned as he stood up. His glasses had fallen off and landed nearby, thankfully still intact. Frederic kneeled, groping the ground for his glasses. As he searched, Frederic looked back on the events before. He and Fanny arrived at Chester's lab… There was a portal… Patton grabbing Fanny… Patton grabbing Fanny!

"Zat traitor! Ich can't believe he vould pull such a think! Fanny is mein girlfriend!" Frederic ranted aloud. His hand landed on his glasses and he put them on. Angrily talking to himself, Frederic felt for his umbrella sword, but to his horror, it was gone.

"Oh non." Frederic said. "Haff to keep going though."

Frederic started to walk towards the archway ahead. Suddenly, a yellow flower with a face popped up.

"Hello. I'm Daisy. Daisy the Flower. You don't—" It said before Frederic interrupted.

"Zat's nice, but where am I? How do I get out of here? Have du seen a black haired boy carrying a red head girl?"

Daisy's eye twitched before recomposing itself.

"You are in the Underground, a place where monsters live. The only way out is through the King's castle. And no, I have not seen the humans you speak of." The flower said.

"Danke!" Frederic said before rushing off.

"Wait! Wait! I haven't told you how to—"

"Screw yuo! Ich know du wanted to kill mich!"

"How did—"

"Yuo just said so now."

"Oops."

Frederic continued running (he saw the maniacal expression in the eyes) and ran inside the Ruins. Without looking where he was going, he ran into another being. It turned out to be a tall, motherly, goat-like monster.

"Oh! Excuse me." The goat lady said. She took a better look at Frederic, who got up.

"Poor child. You must be scared. Come with me." She said. Frederic took her hand. Goat Mom, as Frederic called her for now, led the Swiss boy through the labyrinth ahead.

"This is the Ruins." Goat Mom said. "It is the gateway between the Overworld and the Underground. I am Ashla, the Keeper of the Ruins."

She went through each puzzle as they ventured deeper into the ruins.

"Every room has some sort of a puzzle in them that has to be solved before the next room is available." Ashla said. "Here's one ahead."

The pair reached a corridor with spikes as the floor. The goat lady started to walk to the spikes. Frederic, terrified, started to struggle.

"Stop! Vhat are you doing!? Are du trying to spike us!?" He protested, trying with all his might to not move forward. But Toriel paid no heed and just before she put her foot down, the section of spikes underneath retracted. Frederic, stunned, stopped struggling.

"Vhat sorcery is zis?" He asked to himself. Ashla led him through the winding maze of the spiked corridor. Finally, they made it and reached another corridor, this time spike-free. Ashla looked nervous as she entered.

"I think you have progressed enough for me to test you on your independence. I'll disappear while you go through the corridor alone." She said. Frederic nodded and the goat lady disappeared in a flash of smoke.

'She must nicht know of der Kids Next Door.' Frederic thought. 'Ich hope Fanny is ok. Cannich believe we vere defeated so easily.'

-o0o-

Fanny came to, feeling ill. Chloroform doesn't agree with her. She looked around, finding herself in a white room. She also discovered that her ankles were shackled to the wall behind her.

"Ah bloody heck…" Fanny said to herself.

"You're finally awake." Patton said, entering the room.

"Numbuh 60!" Fanny screeched. "Release me right now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I don't like your relationship with Numbuh 007. You two weren't supposed to be together!" Patton angrily replied.

"So yer jealous." Fanny sneered. "Pathetic."

"You know, if you break up with Frederic right now and go out with me, I'll release you. If not, you'll be staying in your…how should I call it?…time out."

"Aye'll never date a stewpid boy who turns his back on the KND to consort with adults." Fanny spat. "Yew've proven the stewpidest of them all."

"Suit yourself. Have fun in your prison." Patton said. Fanny glared at him as he left, wishing all sorts of harm on the former operative.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Frederic walked down the corridor, incredulous over Ashla's behavior. He didn't trust her, but she was his only guide out of here. Frederic spotted the goat lady hiding behind a pillar to his amusement. Just as he reached the end, Ashla emerged from the pillar.

"I'm so sorry; I thought to make sure you were safe. I hid behind the pillar just in case." She said.

"Frau Ashla, Ich has been independent longer zan du know. Ich can take care of michself." Frederic said.

"Moving on." Ashla said. She and Frederic walked into the next room. There were marked levers on the wall that controlled the spike bridges.

"Now I will allow you to solve this puzzle on your own. I marked out the levers you must pull." Ashla said. Frederic pulled the levers, allowing both to go through.

"Good job. I have to run errands. I'll be back. Stay put, young one, and here's a cell phone with my phone number if you ever need me." Ashla said. She gave the Swiss boy an old flip-phone and went away.

"Finally, Ich can concentrate on mich mission." Frederic said. He had no intention of staying put, so he pocketed the phone and moved on. The next rooms all had puzzles that were relatively easy to solve. After passing through several rooms, Frederic reached an area where the floor was clear.

"Interesting… Ich wonder vhat's down zere." He said. Frederic stepped forward on the floor. He didn't even take five steps when the floor cracked and shattered beneath him, causing the boy to fall in.

It was a three-meter drop, not very far at all. Frederic landed on a soft patch of yellow flowers. Besides the stairs to the main level, there was a conveniently place lever. Delighted, Frederic pulled the lever, which caused a click noise above. He climbed up the stairs and found the spikes blocking the path ahead were retracted. Frederic carefully walked out of the glass floor room and into a narrow corridor. There was a ghost blocking the way forward, looking up at the ceiling.

"Sometimes, I wonder what my purpose is. Why am I here? Why am I a ghost?" The ghost said. "No one can really answer me, because I have no one. Sure Metalmon might be my neighbor, but he isn't around much.

"What is your purpose?" The ghost asked Frederic.

"Right now, tu save mein girlfriend." Frederic said determinedly.

"The determination in your voice is admiring." The ghost said. "But after that?"

"Protecting die kinder und zeir rights around der world." Frederic said. "A lot of die adults in mein world are evil und we must counter it."

"A noble cause." The ghost concurred. "Oops. Are you trying to pass through? Sorry."

"Eet's fine, really…" Frederic began, but the ghost was not listening.

"I'll just move somewhere else to look above. Bye…" The ghost said as it disappeared. Frederic felt bad, but nonetheless continued onwards.

-o0o-

Fanny did not know how long she was in the white cell. It could have been hours or days, who knows. What she does know is that everything she tried to keep herself entertained has failed. Boredom was a kid's biggest enemy and Fanny was bored to tears.

'Ugh! This is torture!' Fanny thought despairingly. 'Aye'm going ter die!... Maybe aye can file me nails down to keep me busy."

Fanny took out a nail file she kept in her sleeve and began filing. As soon as she started filing, Fanny got a brilliant idea.

'What if aye can file these chains down? Then aye can escape!' She thought. Remaining very quiet, Fanny listened for incoming enemies. Nothing. So, she began to quickly rub the file against the metal. After 10 seconds, Fanny felt the cuff for damage. To her delight, the area where she rubbed the file didn't feel smooth anymore. So Fanny continued to file away. Eventually, the cuff on her right ankle was forced open, its strength given away to the file. Fanny, after listening for incoming guards and such, filed away the other cuff. Her anxiety mounted as fears of being caught ran through her mind. Finally, though, the remaining chain was filed away and Fanny was free. She put her nail file back in her sleeve and headed for the exit. Fanny slowly attempted to open the door. To her surprise, the door opened. She felt apprehensive, but bolted anyway. Fanny sprinted out of the cell and into the labyrinth of corridors, hoping to get as far away from Patton as possible.

After several minutes of running blindly, Fanny reached an area full of portals that look exactly like the one she was taken through. Fanny looked around and saw each portal had a sign on top. She was only able to catch Ultraman 2 and Super Tortellini Brothers before she heard approaching voices. Not taking any chances, Fanny leaped through a random portal and disappeared out of sight.

-o0o-

Frederic waded through the garbage pit, disgusted as where his quest led him. Unfortunately, he still hadn't found his umbrella amongst the rot and scrap. The Swiss operative moved quickly, wanting to get out of the festering stink hole and to avoid any unfriendly characters. He was delighted to find an exit and rushed for it. Before he made it through, a figure leaped from under the turbid water and blocked the way ahead. It looked like a practice dummy, except this one was floating and looked extremely angry.

"You!" The dummy yelled. "You! How dare you!"

"Mich? Vhat did I do?" Frederic said, scared beyond belief.

"You spooked my cousin! He was just minding his own business when you came up to him and started talking to him." The dummy yelled. Frederic remembered that dummy. Ashla, as part of his "preparation" for the Underworld, taught him to use words instead of fighting. She made him practice on a random dummy. Frederic didn't realize it was possessed.

"Ich am sorry." Frederic said. "Ich did not know."

"Too late! Now I'm going to freakin' destroy you!" The dummy screamed almost incomprehensibly. Frederic widened his eyes as the dummy went on the attack. He duck as the spirit charged head on. Being unarmed, Frederic prepared himself for hand-to-hand combat when a fireball hit the dummy, causing it to disappear. It was Ashla to the rescue.

"My child! Are you okay?" Ashla said worriedly. "I was looking everywhere for you."

"I'm gut, frau." Frederic said.

"It's not safe for you to be outside. Let's go to my home. Nothing will happen to you there." Ashla said. She took Frederic by the hand and led him away from the garage pit. After some walking the pair reached a small house. They entered, revealing a cozy inside with a living room to the left and a corridor with two doors to the right.

"Which kind of pie would you like? Butterscotch or pecan?" Ashla asked.

"Butterscotch, bitte." Frederic answered.

"I'll make butterscotch pecan pie instead." Ashla said. "Your room is the first door down the hall."

As Ashla went to the kitchen, Frederic went to the room. It was small and homely. Frederic was suddenly aware of his fatigue and tucked himself in the bed after putting his helmet on a bedpost. There, he fell asleep.

-o0o-

Fanny landed in a small quiet room. Disoriented, she stepped out and heard the faint roar of a crowd. Fanny listened carefully. It sounded like the chants fans say for sports teams. Fanny realized she was in a stadium of sorts. Just then, a man in a trench coat appeared in the room, holding a clipboard.

"Miss Fulbright, the ref requires your presence on the pitch." He said with a slight English-Irish accent.

"What's going on?" Fanny asked.

"It's the start of the 2020 UEFA European Championships. Ireland is about to start their first group stage match against Romania." The man said. "You are leading the Irish National Football Team in the tournament."

Fanny was caught by surprise. She was leading Ireland in the Euros? This was a dream come true.

"Well, let's go then! We got a match ter win!" Fanny said determinedly and marched out of the room. The roar of the crowd blasted Fanny in the face as she stepped outside. The stadium, which turned out to be the Allianz Arena, was filled to the brim with cheering fans. Fanny saw the national teams of Ireland and Romania stand next to the referees. Then, the announcer spoke over the loudspeaker in both German and English.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer boomed. "Welcome to the 2020 UEFA European Championship match between Ireland and Romania!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Now please stand for the national anthem of the Republic of Ireland!"

The Irish national anthem started to play, Fanny singing eagerly to it. After the anthem finished, the Romanians had their turn. After the conclusion of the anthem and handshakes, the players took their positions on their respective sides of the pitch.

"Aye expect nothing less than victory! Do yew hear me!?" Fanny shouted at the Irish players. They nodded and the head ref blew the whistle to start the match. The game was on!

TBC…


End file.
